True Love
by carlaivy
Summary: One-Shot!AMUTO!This is my first fanfic.Amu and Ikuto are at a party. What happens when their kiss is interrupted? Will Amu forgive Ikuto? Edited.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so "True Love" was my first fanfic and I totally loved it at the time. But now re-reading it I realized I had a lot of mistakes and stuff so, I edited it :) It still has the same plot and events, it's just that I corrected the errors and wrote it in my current style of writing. If you would like to read the edited version click the next chapter button. :)**

**Thank you,**

**Carla**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Edit]**

**I do not own Shugo Chara. **

**Everyone is in high school Amu is 15 and Ikuto is 16 Yaya is 15 Rima is 15 Kukai is 16. There is no Charas, so sorry.**

**Oh and I know Ikuto and Utau are siblings in the anime/manga, but here they're not. So their's not incest. Remember they are totally family un-related .**

**True Love**

At Seiyo High School it was lunchtime and all I was hearing everywhere I turned, even during the whole English class was something about a huge party coming up this Saturday. It made me wonder if anyone would invite me, my thoughts drifting to a certain blue-haired teen. Now wait a second, why am I thinking about the perverted boy? He can be so frustrating at times, so pushing the thought back, I turned my attention to the one person in front me, Yaya. She was already invited by Kukai so she was babbling on and on about him and how this would be their official first date not noticing that I had paid the least bit of attention to her ramble.

The loud sound of the end of lunch bell resonated through the buildings so I stood up, with Yaya following me, and left the room. It was time to go to my dreaded AP Spanish language class which was luckily the last class of the day.A smile took over my lips at the thought of telling Ikuto all about the party.

I immediately raised my hand up to my forehead and touched it to see if there was any signs of heat. I must be getting sick, since I have been thinking of the blue-haired teen all day. Nope, no signs of sickness. Stupid Ikuto making me think of him!

As soon as I entered the classroom, Yaya having already left to her class, I started talking to Rima about a new show I had seen on T.V., that is until I felt someone's piercing gaze on me. I turned around slowly to find Ikuto staring straight at me with a longing look in his cerulean eyes, clearly not paying attention to anything his best friend Kukai was telling him. Annoyed I just stuck my tongue out and turned around.

A brunette man with his disheveled hair in a low ponytail entered the classrom and told everyone to settle down and go to their new assigned seats. I groaned in annoyance as I walked up to the paper had laid on his desk with the new seating arrangement. A surprised squeak escaped my lips as I heard someone huskily whisper, "I hope puts us together in the back."

I turned around blushing by the comment and guess who I laid my gaze on? Yeah, pervert boy in all his glory. Before the teacher ushered us to our new seats already wanting to start the class I managed to hiss, "YOU PERVERT!"

I stomped over to my seat, mad at myself that I blushed at his stupid remark. I only blush for Tadase, not that it was something I did on purpose, but he was supposed to be the only one that made me blush. I could still hear Ikuto chuckling about my retort, but his chuckles were stopped when told him to sit next to me since he had forgotten to put him on the list and the seat next to mine was the only empty one. My inner mind started squealing in delight about the fact that the pervert would be sitting next to me to which I just banged by forehead on the desk for thinking such things.

Finally about an hour and a half later the last class ended. I immediately got up to leave forgetting that Ikuto was next to me, too happy about the freedom that would come as soon as I stepped out of the room, but someone or something did not let me go any further towards my desired freedom.

Turning around I found Ikuto pulling me by my skirt. So I did what any girl in her right mind would do in that situation. I screamed with all the air in my lungs, "Y-You P-Perverted C-Cat!" My mind was searing with thoughts but the one that that I actually took notice of was that I had stuttered. I never stutter!

The blue-haired teen finally spoke up. "My dear little Amu calm down. I'm not going to do anything to you," he smirked, and I knew there was trouble, "just yet!" A spark burst within me and I was red with anger, "You perverted person! Do you ever think about other things other than how to make perverted comments towards me! " I started rambling on and on, not noticing that Ikuto had stood up and walked up in front of me. He silenced me by putting on slender finger in front of me, which just made me look at him with confusion."I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the party this weekend? I bet it's going to be one hell of a party."

Without thinking I immediately exclaimed, "YES!" He rose an eyebrow in question at my sudden outburst. Yes we were very close friends actually, even though he always teased me and I always screamed at him, but he had never seen me so excited. Realizing my mistake and I quickly rubbed my head sheepishly and replied, "I mean, sure I would like to go." So Ikuto had a smirk on his face that once again made me blush and said, "Okay see ya there"

I left the school still in a daze. I couldn't believe that _the_ Ikuto asked me to go that party, it's as if I'm soaring through the heavens in happiness. Then a flash of a blonde boy appeared in my mind. Tadase. A small frown made its way to my lips, shouldn't I be a little sad that Tadase wasn't the one who asked me out. Crossing my arms over my chest, I continued walking annoyed. Well it's his damn fault for not asking me out sooner. At least I get to go with none other than the sexy Ikuto himself.

Thinking about him sent butterflies to my stomach. Suddenly all the memories I've had with the blue-haired teen came pouring on me. A big goofy grin on my face making its appearance. Then it hit me! What if I actually fall in love with the perverted teen? I bit my bottom lip on confusion, wouldn't that be a bad thing? Shaking my head trying to get rid of the idea, I reached my house. Turning the doorknob, and opening the door I decided that it wouldn't be so bad since he was pretty nice to me, when he wasn't teasing me.

Going to bed and wishing that the week would go by sooner I fell asleep. I dreamt of cerulean orbs, shining with so much intensity, staring right into my sparkly golden ones with so much tenderness and love, making me feel as if we would never be apart and just the two of us would be enough.

The week had gone by in a blur, with all the high school thinking about the party and such. I was standing in front of my mirror Saturday afternoon. Clad in a pink tank top, a white long-sleeved sweater, black skinny jeans, white vans, and of course my trademark X-clip, I thought I looked decent enough for the party.

I walked up to the party which was at Saaya's house. It was full with people. Excitedly I walked in and searched for Ikuto. I didn't find him anywhere. My heart started to squeeze at the thought of seeing him. I smiled still looking through crowd, maybe I do love him. I couldn't think of spending a day without any of his 'perverted' remarks, realizing that, I concluded that I in fact did love him. Still not finding him, I decided that I would go for a cup of punch to pass the time.

While going for the drink, Ikuto arrived in all his glory. Wearing black skinny jeans, a white button up shirt, with a thin loose black tie around his neck, and some black vans, anyone could say he looked extremely hot. He made his way towards the punch table, where I was walking to Yaya who was undoubtly irritated. She came here to dance with Kukai not talk to me through all the party, but still she listened. All of a sudden I was pulled away, and all I could see was a smiling Yaya who dragged Kukai to the dance floor.

As soon as I knew what had happened I glared at the culprit's back, even though my stomach was doing flip turns, and whispered, "Pervert!" I hoped that he hadn't heard me, but was proved wrong when Ikuto turned around to face me and smirked at me. We reached the other side of the dance floor, where there was less people. He spun around and lifted up my arms so that they wound around his neck, and he placed his own around my waist, "Care to dance?" I looked up at him a thin eyebrow raised in a questioning manner, "Shouldn't you asking be done before we're on the dance floor?" He shrugged and replied, "Technicalities."

While the song carried one, he pulled me in closer to his body. I could feel his toned muscles underneath his shirt pressed up onto my flat covered stomach. His body heat was sending warm shivers down my spine, which made me blush. I peeked up at him to see him smirk at my reaction. I quickly looked down in embarrassment, my head resting in his chest, all the time hearing his beating heart.

After a while I wanted to look up at him. I felt as if he was holding me close, as if he never wanted to let go if me. All the time the male teen was thinking that exact same thing, he never wanted to let go of me. I looked up to look his mesmerizing eyes, but was met with soft skin on my lips. It took me a while to realize that he was kissing me. Tensing up a bit out of panic, he hugged me tighter. A few millisecond later I relaxed into his touch and started kissing back. If it wasn't for the fact the he was holding me, my knees would have giving up on me and met the wooden-floor.

A few seconds into the kiss I heard people shuffling away in a hurry. Breaking up the kiss I turned to see what was the commotion, and I saw people opening up a path that led to me and Ikuto. Heavy angry stomps were coming closer and closer. I caught a glimpse of long blonde hair, that would certainly belong to…Utau! A furious purpled eyes blonde girl made her way in front of me and started lashing out at me. "What the hell are you doing kissing Ikuto! He's mine! Don't you ever dare get near him again! He's my boyfriend!," screamed Utau sizing me up, she continued, "I can't even understand how some like you is with him right now. I mean look at you, you're just plain ugly!"

I couldn't say anything back. All I could think of was that I liked him, he had a girlfriend already and he decided to kiss me. I thought we were at least friends, that I could trust him to not hurt me. I felt heartbroken, and used. Horrible! Tears started cascading down my face, and not wanting anyone to see me I ran away.

As soon as I left his arms Ikuto wanted to go after me but Utau pulled him back and kissed him with all her heart wanting him to kiss her back. He pushed her away roughly, fury blazing in her eyes, "What the hell are you doing?" The blonde rolled her eyes, "Obviously kissing you my darling. Isn't that what you wanted." Ikuto shook his head, "Just get away from me. Do you have a brain? I mean you and me are way over. OVER! Do you get it or do you want me to spell it out for you huh? Why can't you get it? I broke up with you about a year ago!"

Utau jumped at him and circled her arms around his waist, "But I love you! And I'm much better than _her_." Ikuto seething with anger pushed her away, making her fall to the ground, "I don't care! I love her!" He ran out of the party searching for me, that last thing he heard was, "Ikuto!" Determination in his eyes as he exited the building.

I had ran to the garden, not very far, but I couldn't see with all the tears blurring my vision. I thought he loved me, or at least have something more than friendship towards me. I thought he invited me because of those feelings. If I hadn't realized that I loved him, I wouldn't feel this way. I wouldn't feel the pain of having him love someone else.

Through the silence of the garden I heard his familiar voice, "AMU! WHERE ARE YOU?" My eyes widen and I scurried behind a tree. Why can't he just leave me alone? I quickly dashed out from behind the tree and aimed to run into the streets, trying to get as far away as possible. Coming out from my hiding place wasn't such a good idea. Two steps of from behind the tree I bumped into his chest. I could see his worry and concern filled eyes looking at me. Showing that he somehow cared about me, made the tears burst out again.

"Amu I'm sorry-," he started but I cut him off, "Don't be. Why don't you just go to your pretty girlfriend and leave Amu the ugly alone!" I tried to push past him, but he wrapped his arms around me tightly."Amu I love you," he said kissing the top of my forehead. I felt helpless, and empty, "You don't mean it!"

I pushed and pushed him. I was frustrated and hurt and all I wanted was to go home already. This night couldn't have gone any worse. He held me in place, "Amu look at me." I still continued to struggle against him, "Look at me!"Giving up I looked up at him, all I could see was sincerity and hurt in his shaking cerulean eyes, "Do you really think I don't mean it?"

I had trouble trying to answer. My breath shaky and more tears threatening to fall I replied, "You…You d-don't-" Again I felt his lips pressed to mine. This time he was kissing me with so much passion, that I completely forgot about the pain and kissed him back eagerly. In that one moment I felt as if I was the luckiest girl on all the world.

He broke up the kiss, his breath a little shaky. Moments later he opened his lips, "Amu I'm sorry for what happened. Utau is my _ex_- girlfriend hear. I broke up with her about a year ago, and she doesn't seem to get it. I love _you_ Amu. You and only you forever and ever."

"Really?" was all I could manage to say because I didn't believe it. I wanted to believe it. My heart was racing, and all I could hope for was that was the truth. "Yes! With all my heart !," he exclaimed spinning us around. I looked into his eyes and found no hidden meaning behind them. I burst into tears again and hugged his neck, "Ikuto, I love you too!"

He started to panic and made me face him, "Why are you crying kitten?" I laughed lightly at his new nickname for me. Wiping the tears away I explained with a flushed face, "Cause I'm happy." He smiled and crushed his lips onto mine again, only this time I actually blushed to which he just smirked satisfied. "The only thing I can give you is true love my kitten," his smirk widened and he wiggled his eyebrows, "but I can give you something else if you know what I mean."

Of course he had to have a perverted remark. Thinking about what he said I blushed even more. Punching him lightly on the chest I yelled, "YOU PERV!"

He let go of me and put me on the ground. I wiped away any remains of the tears I cried. I found him leaning closer and closer to my, realizing he wanted to kiss me again I pushed him to the ground and kissed him. I chuckled lightly and wrapped his arms around. Yes, I couldn't be any happier than this!

**The End.**

**I hope you liked the edited version :)**

**Please REVIEW !**

**Thank you for reading all the way through :D**


End file.
